


Lassitude

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock's lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lassitude: noun;ˈla-sə-ˌtüd:  a condition of weariness or debility, a condition of listlessness :  languor; Middle English, from Latin lassitudo, from lassus weary; probably akin to Old English læt late First Known Use: 15th century</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassitude

The contrast between Sherlock's effervescence while on a case and his complete lassitude the moment it reached its conclusion was a constant source of amusement for John.

"Up we go, love." John had managed to lug the arse out of the cab and to the door of 221B. He unlocked the door and half dragged, half pushed the exhausted detective up the seventeen steps.

"I looooooove you, John. You know that, don't you?" he slurred, as he collapsed onto the couch. 

"I love you, too, let's get you out of these clothes, yeah?"

"If I didn't know any better, Dr. Wattthon, I'd think you were theducing me," Sherlock lisped while John pulled off his shoes.

"Maybe tomorrow after a nap, yeah?" John suppressed a giggle, he found Sherlock's lisp completely adorable, though his flatmate always denied its existence. "C'mon, up, coat off, you can't sleep in it, there you go-"

Eventually, after much grumbling and fuss, John led the semi-conscious detective to bed, tucked him in and gently kissed his lover's curls.

"Good night, love." He undressed, turned out the light and quietly slipped in next to Sherlock, curled around him gently, and soon found himself fast asleep.


End file.
